jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Science Fair Affair
The Science Fair Affair 'is the second segment of the 16th. episode in the season 2 of ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Summary Cindy leads a campaign to ban Jimmy from the school and its science fair forever, citing unfair competition that she believes that other kids deserve a chance to win. The science fair continues as planned, with Principal Willoughby, Sam, Corky Shimatzu, and Ms. Fowl judging. Among the kids science projects are Sheen with a starving iguana, Carl with a potato launcher, and Libby with a mood CD player; however, the judges decide that Cindy's sweater maker is the winner. But even an ousted Jimmy steals the spotlight when it's revealed that his father contacted Lars Svenson, and his patented oil-generating machine earns him a Nobel Prize for science. But then it malfunctions and places everyone at the science fair in grave danger, until Cindy has the others use their science projects to stop Jimmy's invention. Jimmy loses the Nobel Prize (even though he didn't cause the accident or make the machine), and Carl, Sheen, and Libby win the trophy for saving everyone. Trivia *Historical Context: This episode was produced at a time where the price of oil had risen to a point where it became a public concern. *The name of Jimmy's invention is based on that of the popular butter substitute: "I Can't Believe It's Not Butter!" *It's hard to tell, but the invention Jimmy uses to fix Cindy's sweater machine looks very much like a Sonic Screwdriver from Doctor Who. *When Cindy puts her hand on the CD player by accident, this along with the previous episode is when Libby realizes that Cindy likes him. *This episode reveals that Cindy and Libby can invent things as well, but this is never seen again for some reason. Goofs *When Lars gave Jimmy the Nobel Prize, he pinned it on Jimmy's shirt. But, all through the episode it wasn't visible on Jimmy's shirt. However, it was there when Lars snatched the award off. *Lars pronounces the letter J with a Y sound, as in "Yimmy Neutron." However, at the end of the episode he says "I can't believe you're not in jail!" This is maybe because it would sound like he wanted Jimmy to go to Yale University. *The lizard Sheen uses clearly isn't an iguana. It's the same one from previous episodes. *Carl says he won't look good in stripes, which doesn't make sense because he's literally wearing them. *The characters talked about Jimmy's machine mulching "everyone" in the science fair. However, the only people seen being sucked in and then finally being rescued are Principal Willoughby, Hugh, and Lars Svenson, due to Bolbi's machine malfunctioning and spreading mud on them. Quotes :'''Sheen: That's just what they're expecting. I call Carl Wheezer as a witness! :Carl: Huh? :Sheen: Mr. Wheezer, state your name. :Carl: Carl Wheezer. :Sheen: A likely story! Where were you on the night of the 16th? :Carl: I don't remember. :Sheen: You don't remember or you don't want to remember? Answer the question! :Carl: (timidly, slightly scared of the interrogation) Which question? :Sheen: THE QUESTION YOU DARE NOT ANSWER! :Carl: Stop! Stop! I don't wanna go to prison! Stripes make me look pimpy! :Sheen: I object! :Principal Willoughby: You're out of order! :Sheen: No, you're out of order! This court's out of order! The soda machine in the gym is out of order! :Lars Svenson: "I Can't Believe It's Not Oil"? Ha! I can't believe you're not in jail. :Cindy: What's the point of winning if I can't beat Neutron? :Libby: Are you saying you miss Jimmy? :Cindy: No, I don't miss him. :(Cindy places her hand on Libby's CD player) :CD Player: I'm missing you so bad. : (Libby stifles a laugh) :Cindy: (taking her hand off the CD player) Oh, who asked you? : Category:Episodes Category:Season 2